


In This Place We’ve Made

by MinaMauveine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaMauveine/pseuds/MinaMauveine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never thought she would have a pack of rugrats or ever get married; her track record consisted of her giving away her first kid. Though a decade later Henry leads her to Regina and Emma can’t entertain the thought of leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Place We’ve Made

**Author's Note:**

> Some elements of the story has been hidden to avoid spoilers, if this is of concern please scroll down to the end note for the reveal.

Emma is a human furnace on her best of days so Regina's ridiculously opulent bedding has her overheating even more so. She’s jostled out of sleep by Regina’s drowsy attempts at finding warmth, she has resorted to dragging Emma’s body over hers as a make shift blanket. Without the clockwork spell that has held its occupants frozen, the citizens are given a plethora of choice and Regina’s been glad to take advantage of the fact. She’s pitch perfect after her first cup of coffee but before that, she’s grumpy and lethargic, she’s a Queen who pampers herself with additional minutes of rest. 

At the moment she’s still asleep but restless until Emma presses her lips against a bare shoulder. Regina's skin feels cool; parts of the duvet having been kicked off by Emma’s dreaming struggles against the over heat. Emma strains to distance herself without waking the other woman but Regina’s arms reflexively wrap around Emma’s waist to deter every attempt. Emma’s trying to be kind, moving as little as possible but the squirming drags on so long that it’s finally apparent that Regina’s awake and just appreciating the show of consideration on Emma’s part.

“Regina, you’re so mean,” when the hold doesn’t lessen, Emma digs her teeth onto the shoulder she had just kissed and gets pushed away immediately, “Hey you don’t get to be mad, you were totally awake.” 

Regina's displeased at losing her personal heater and sulks while Emma smirks, amused by her sleepy partner’s antics. Even if she was snuggled up too tight moments before, at least it’s in Regina's arms. She kisses at the corner of frowning lips; her enthusiasm contagious enough to get Regina mirroring it leisurely in turn. 

When they pull apart Regina’s still drowsy, but content instead of annoyed. "Good morning."

"Morning." Emma strokes her hand through Regina’s tresses, the strands of silk are almost to Regina’s shoulder blades, it’s softer than it has any right to be and Emma loves that she has the privilege of carding her fingers through it.

It's quiet still, early enough that the kids haven't woken up from what could only be an assumed a sleepover takeover of their oldest brother's room. Henry is away with Robin for a weekend camping trip; Killian has tagged along so he can't be outdone as role model of the year. With those two together it can only be assumed that they'll spend most of the time in a pissing contest on who has the best wilderness survival abilities. Charming had graciously offered to join which meant he was chaperoning this weekend excursion or god knows neither women would’ve agreed to it. 

With the troublesome trio flouncing off into the woods with their oldest they’ve been given a short reprieve. They both know how rare it is to have a moment such as this. The town is a still a sink hole for the strange, a beacon for magical beings and now known as a midland between portals. While the frequency of their encounters with the dangerous has dwindled over the years, magic never leaves without a price; a price often shouldered by Snow’s family and thus extending to Regina’s. So Emma takes this interlude as a well-deserved break, she cherishes it while thoroughly spoiling Regina in any way that she can. Though trying to impress a woman that could magic into reality whatever she desires makes it a hard goal to accomplish. Emma likes to think that Regina’s heart fancies her and it’s an exquisite idea along with having most of her family all to herself, having Regina. 

Emma stares down at the woman so often in her thoughts with undisguised affection and finds Regina returning the open emotion in kind. Regina’s still tentative in believing how much she means to the princess of an entire land but she’s always willing to try. Her expression is soft, trust has her lips curled in a shy smile, it makes Emma’s heart jump. 

Something in Emma’s chest never fails to quicken when she gets these rare glimpses of vulnerability. "Morning."

Regina smirks as she turns to press a kiss against Emma's palm, "You’ve already said that, dear."

"Well it is,” Emma declares, “it's a really good morning."

“I agree." Regina leans up and Emma automatically meets her halfway, the smile on both their lips makes the touch reaffirming instead of too sensual but a shift in her weight and Emma has a knee between Regina's legs and her smile turning into something more playful. 

"I could be persuaded to stay in bed..." Emma suggests, wiggles her eyebrows in a way that makes Regina laugh. This is so easy; they are so easy, when it’s just the two of them it’s as natural as breathing. They could indulge a bit more, make their weekend honeymoon last a little longer, put off Sunday morning for a few more hours. 

"We shouldn't,” Regina glides a hand along Emma's spine to lessen the reminder of her words, “the kids will be up soon and Henry should be back by lunch." 

"Alright," Emma says but instead of leaving she leans her fore head against Regina's. Cozying up to Regina always feels like coming home.

An energetic stampede of tiny feet sound along the hallway, it’s accompanied with a burst of giggling at their door which has them parting, the calm atmosphere disrupted by welcomed daughters. 

"Mama!" Marina’s little palms beat in rhythm on the door.

"She gets her grace from you." Regina whispers, kissing Emma’s pout away the moment it appears.

"Hey, shush!"

"Moma!" Clementina joins in.

Emma gives Regina's a rather victorious look when Clementina’s voice piques up over Marina’s in volume though they share a laugh at the shrieked "Wake up! " done in unison by the pair. 

"Coming poptarts." Emma hollers as she flops onto bed dramatically, “Old people need more sleep, you know!”

Regina rolls her eyes at Emma's yell, "I wish you wouldn't endear them with breakfast treat names."

"Oh c'mon, it's so applicable, you set those two in bed and by morning they pop right up," Emma taps her fingertip on Regina’s nose when the other woman doesn’t concede, she earns a glare but doesn’t give up,” and they are the sweetest kids ever, c'mon Gina, say you like the nickname."

"Absolutely not." 

Regina arches when Emma grazes her fingers up along stomach, ribs and just the rise of Regina’s chest, “say it’s cute, they are sooo cute, kinda like me,” Emma presses kiss after kiss against Regina's neck, jawline, “I’m kinda a poptart too, you should call me that, that’s freaking adorable,” she keeps the affection up, saying more and more inane food orienting monikers until the older woman is chuckling and exasperatedly shoos Emma from their shared bed. 

Emma slips into Regina's robe, silk is something she's too lazy to purchase for herself, she rather just snuggle into her thick polyester housecoat but it’s too warm for that right now and she likes the rather indulgent look in Regina's eyes; like if anyone other adult did these little misdeeds against the Queen they would be facing swift admonishment instead of a fond smile. 

"Can I burrow your toothpaste?'

"Well I suppose,” Regina is lenient but still teasing, “Though only since you go through cinnamon Crest like it’s actually a tube of sweets."

"It taste delicious and my teeth get clean!"

“Mmhmm." Regina answers in a manner far too conciliatory.  
....................................................................................................................................................................................

They join hands as they make their way down the stairs, their nearly identical silver bands gleam, she notes that the shine has yet to dull. There's different inscriptions engraved within the bands but they had chosen wedding rings that would match instead of differ. 

They only pull apart when Marina launches herself at Emma, Clementina joins the jump and Emma is dangerously swaying under the double attack until Regina places a hand onto her lower back. When Regina finishes kissing each of the girls on the top of their heads Emma gives her a thankful peck to the cheek. 

With a daughter in each arm, Emma brings the group into the kitchen, “where's your brother, poptart.”

“He won’t get up,” Emy says, a hand on her hip and an impressive pout on her lips, “we jumped on his bed.”

“We jumped on him!” Rina adds and Emy nods in agreement. 

“Experience ensures me that when breakfast is done,” Regina’s already opening up the fridge and bringing out ingredients, “your brother is sure to come.” 

“Hahah, the little man is after my own heart.” Emma sets the girls down onto the floor and they immediately sprint back up the stairs, intent on making sure no one in the family is left sleeping. “They are going to try and wake him again.” 

“Well he’s at the age when they can certainly try.” Regina has everything set up and lets Emma tie the knot to her apron even though she could easily manage the task herself, she likes that Emma will stand close behind her and gift a kiss to the back of her neck before parting, she relishes in the casual intimacies they share. 

They work easily together, already having years to get synchronized and while Emma will never be the best chef she has gotten a lot better. They work in amiable silence until the batter sizzles onto the hot pan and Emma drapes herself against Regina’s back. So warm and close and everything else that Regina’s ever hoped for. 

“I could stay instead of going back to the station.”

“You could.” Regina answers conversationally, not wanting to so readily give in. 

“Am I getting a mayoral pardon?” Emma wraps her arms around Regina’s waist, pulling the other woman towards her as she takes another step forward even though there’s no more room for her to close. 

The answer could go either way but then the front door opens with Henry announcing his return. If their son is home it means Robin and Killian are not far behind. The yes on Regina’s lip is replaced with a well-placed elbow into Emma’s stomach; she’s instantly apologetic when Emma recoils in surprise. 

“Sorry, they startled me.” 

“Ha, yeah, I noticed.” Emma rubs at her abs and thinks that something else feels a lot more bruised. 

“Moms, oh man, is that real food I smell!” Henry darts between them and snatches the barely formed pancake right from the skillet, he grouses that it’s too hot but he’s already got it halfway in his mouth, “ormgourd, dis iusgh so good.”

“Henry, swallow before you speak,” Regina frets, “I don’t want you to end up choking.”

Emma grabs what remains in the pan and gobbles it up so Regina can’t focus her ire entirely on their son, taking one for her kid in a show of solidarity.

“Oh yes, setting a wonderful example, I hope you liked what you managed to steal because that’s all you’re getting Sheriff, you too Henry.” 

“Mooooooooooomm.” Henry’s complaint elongates as he droops theatrically across the kitchen island. He likes to make a show of it since he knows Regina would never keep a well-balanced breakfast from his day. He can’t guarantee safe passage for Emma’s stomach though. 

“She doesn’t mean that.” Emma’s already pouring out more batter, greedily making sure the pancake will cover to the edges. 

“I can assure you that she does,” Robin steps into the kitchen having shed his camping gear in the laundry room, “where’s Roland?”

Emma shrugs, back turned and choosing to concentrate on flipping the pancake to perfect golden brown, she’s not ready for the spell to end, she’s never quite ready and she has learnt that she won’t ever be.

“He’s still asleep.” Regina replies succinctly, attention drifting to follow Killian’s approach towards Emma. 

“Darling don’t pout, you’re out of luck for breakfast but not from a treat,” Killian puts his hand on Emma’s hip and yanks until he can push a kiss against Emma’s tightly pressed lips.

Regina glares at them both even though Emma’s receptiveness was evidently lacking. 

Emma can’t, she just can’t deal, they normally have more time to leave on their own terms but not like this, not with them barging rightfully in. Emma escapes to the second floor, promising to fetch Rina, Emy and even rouse Roland. 

“I named her Marina for a reason, no need to shorten it,” Killian follows tolerantly after his wife, “and don't think you're off the hook with just one kiss," he chortles at his own wit.

The line is what makes Regina cringe instead of the smoke rising from the pancake Emma has left behind. She scrapes at the charred remains but the batter has burnt into a clinging mess so she drops the pan into the sink before bringing another onto the element. 

Henry’s watching her intently so she instructs him to set the table, he does so willingly, the mood his mother is in is a familiar albeit a confusing one, he wants to help if he can. 

Robin starts beguiling her of their weekend adventure but she’s too distracted to truly listen. It feels hollow; the lightness of the morning having evaporated under the suffocating starkness of reality. He pulls off his gloves and sets up on the stool across from her; he has his elbows on the table top with his hands clasped together to support his chin. The sight of his ring has the band on her finger feeling far heavier than it did before. 

It’s going to be fine, her knuckles turn white from her grip on the handle, everything is fine. Robin keeps talking, used to Regina’s contemplative demeanor. She nods along; his tone registering more than his words. He’s her soul mate; she reminds herself that he’ll always match her best. The pan sputters as a droplet lands onto the heated metal, she hastily wipes at the wetness. By the time the table is set so is her smile but the shine in her eyes have faded.

**Author's Note:**

> It appears I've unintentionally upset quite a few people so my apologies to those who felt deceived by the premise of the story. This is honestly how I would imagine the very hetero ouat crew to finish their show. They would marry Emma and Regina off to the male romance character of the week and bow out. I would hope that if that did happen then Emma and Regina would realize what they could have together was worth any risk. I hadn't intended to trigger anyone and I'm sorry that some were agitated with the ending. I hope using the "Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings" will be enough to deter anyone that are sensitive to triggers from venturing fourth. 
> 
> [Suggested tags: adultery, captain swan (cs) and outlaw queen (oq)] there's only a smidgen of cs and oq. 
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/A1464VTG)


End file.
